No Hope for Heaven
by PandorMedusa
Summary: The cold rain fell onto the colorful panels as I kneeled to the floor. My hand folded in front of me and I closed my dark chocolate brown eyes. I prayed. Rising from the floor, I smiled lightly with my own charm beforeturningand walking out of the chapel. I coul never bring myself to show my true colors. WARNING: Lang. and Sences not suited for children.


**Notes: Please Review!**

My black starved eyes watched her strut across the Mite Square. The moon glowed against her unscathed, milky white skin. My hands inched to smear her ruby colored blood across the stone ground. A twisted and foul smile found its way upon my pale cherry colored lips as she moved even closer to my form. Unknowingly to her, I slipped into the shadows to reach her. I wrapped my thin arms around her as if I was hugging her tightly to my chest and I showed her my starved cold eyes. She started to fight me.

I whispered to her, "One sidles up to Jack, than there are five." She stilled in my arms as I laughed at her wide, doe like eyes. Turning her around towards one of the empty warehouses, I slammed her into its side. She moaned in pain as I held her in place. Slowly I ran my hand down her front, to my own person to grab my weapon of choice. Her already wide eyes widen even further as she saw the glistering of silver above her head…

The cold rain fell onto the colorful panels as I kneeled to the floor. My hand folded in front of me and I closed my dark chocolate-brown eyes. I prayed. Rising from the floor, I smiled lightly with my own charm before turning and walking out of the chapel. I could never bring myself to show my true colors.

_Eight little whores, with no hope of Heaven, _

My eyes brighten up as I remember when there were eight of them. The blond hair fanned her fallen body as if she was an angel that fell from heaven. I couldn't help the laughter that rumbled from the bottom of my stomach. Oh her blood ran freely from her body, staining her beautiful blond hair. Her lifeless blue eyes left in a wide stare. A frown found its way to my lips as I remember that I didn't get to finish playing with her.

_Gladstone my save one ,then there'll be seven._

_Seven little whores beggin for a shilling,_

_One stays in Henage Court, then there's a killing._

I caught her in the shadows of Henage Court. My smile brightens again and my laughter left me breathless. Her screams were cut short as I took her life before her eyes. I got to play with her before anyone showed up. I couldn't get her out of mind for the entire week before _I meet her_.

_Six litter whores, glad to be alive,_

_One sidles up to Jack, then there are five. _

_Four and whore rhyme aright,_

_So do three and me,_

When I meet her, I had to have her. Her raven black hair, tied up and her ruby lipstick only made her more healthy looking. My eyes followed her around for that entire week. My hands inched to touch her and I couldn't wait to have her. I knew she would sidle up to me and I wouldn't have to do the work. Before she could do anything, I pushed her up to the wall and I laughed as she grunted/moan at the harsh movement. She didn't get to scream.

_I'll set the town alight _

_Ere there are two._

_Two little whores, shivering with fright,_

Laughing hard, I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. These two are my favorite. They shivered as if cold, and their eyes wild could keep their eyes off me. I chuckled towards them and I whispered the beginning of the riddle until I reached about them. They couldn't or wouldn't scream out, the silver from the moon glister against the knife that I held in my hand. With wild eyes, the girls watched as my hand reached across me and towards them. I had to rip them apart. They screamed for each other. I made her watch.

_Seek a cosy doorway in the middle of the night._

_Jack's knife flashes, then there's but one,_

_And the last one's the ripest for Jack's idea of fun._

With black starved eyes I watched her strut across the Mite Square. The moon glowed against her unscarred, milky white skin. My hands inched to smear her ruby colored blood across the stone ground. A twisted and foul smile found its way upon my pale cherry colored lips as she moved even closer to my form. Unknowingly to her, I slipped into the shadows to reach her. I wrapped my thin arms around her as if I was hugging her tightly to my chest and I showed her my starved cold eyes. She started to fight me.

I whispered to her, "One sidles up to Jack, than there are five." She stilled in my arms as I laughed at her wide, doe like eyes. Turning her around towards one of the empty warehouses, I slammed her into its side. She moaned in pain as I held her in place. Slowly I ran my hand down her front, to my own person to grab my weapon of choice. Her already wide eyes widen even further as she saw the glistering of silver above her head.

My smile widens even further and I slid it across her throat jokily. She shivered. I couldn't help it, I laughed hard. My eyes brightening up as I did. Pressing my body against her, I lean my weight onto her as I pulled her hair hard. She displayed her neck for me. I looked at it, not sure what to do. I could kiss it or lick it or do whatever.

Decided to not do anything with it, I couldn't help the smile that appeared when I looked it the whores' eyes. The darkest green eyes I have ever seen in my life time. My hand with the knife, reached up and I lightly glided it across her neck. It broke skin, but didn't go very deep.

"Come on, Say something." I muttered. She didn't even whimper. I started to feel my temper raising. I couldn't believe this whore, how dare she not say anything. I glared coldly to her and slid the knife deeper into her neck. She squirmed. I smiled, but didn't stop. She had her moment. I pulled back from her as I finished her cut.

I watched as her whore-ish body fell to the ground. Her blood caked her dark clothes. I didn't feel any remorse. I turned her onto her back, and started to rip and cut her dress away from her body. When I had full access to her front, I started to 'play'. Her discard body was laying with her feet to the gates and her head rolling in the gutters. My laughter was the only thing that could be heard in the dead of silence.

**Please don't forget to review! ****:)**


End file.
